Nico gets bombarded
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Summary: Aphrodite dislikes Nico. She hates how he has 'so much potential, but does not try to pay attention to his looks'. Since Nico hates attention, what better way to annoy him than giving him too much attention? So Aphrodite puts a spell on Nico so that he looks like Adonis. In other words, literally irresistible. Poor Nico…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

RING! RING! RING! Nico's alarm clock woke up him. "Ugh" Nico groaned. He went to the bathroom in the Hades cabin to go brush their teeth, and looked in the mirror. "What in the world!" Nico said. The person in the mirror was not him. He moved whenever Nico did and was currently looking at him in a dumbfounded expression. Nico blinked, and looked again.

The person in the mirror was still there. Nico jumped. The person jumped. Nico waved his hand. The person waved his hand. "OH well" Nico said. Probably an illusion.

Nico POV

I went to the closet and looked. "Phew" I said. I was expecting the clothes to be gorgeous. I was glad that they were the same. I put on an adorable little t-shirt that said "Ghost King" and had a little cartoon ghost on it with a crown. Oh… the hilarious irony. J

I went out the cabin and looked around. Ugh, I thought. The sun blinded my eyes. I went to go get breakfast. As I walked, the campers were staring at me and drooling. Right now, I found that very creepy.

I arrived at the cafeteria. I looked back, and found those campers trailing me and drooling. Now I was freaking out. This was extra creepy, even for me. I went to go get breakfast and sat at a small table in a corner like I always do. It was dark, like always. The campers sat down right next to me. I moved to the 'Percy and Friends' table. Someday, I should make that a reality show for demigods.

They followed me. I asked them to stop following me.

They did not listen.

Instead, they began to slowly advance upon me. The seven (Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper) also did. Reyna was visiting and was talking to some other person currently when she stopped and stared.

They all started advancing towards me.

"Nico" they said in unison. "We want you. Come towards us". They said this in such a creepy voice that Nico tried to shadow travel to China. But Lou Ellen knew what I was about to do and cast another spell that made me not able to shadow travel. I tried again, but then got a small electric shock from… Jason?

Jason asked Nico, "Will you date me?" Percy said, "HE IS MINE. Back off, suckers". Percy then tried to kiss me. I stepped back and avoided the kiss. "Percy, you have Annabeth. Jason, you have Piper. Reyna, you would hate dating me. Will, you are not gay"- I was cut off. Too bad, they said. They wanted me anyways. I tried raising skeletons to aid me. Percy chopped them in half with his sword and then they disappeared. "Help!" I cried out to my father, Hades. He came up here, and … joined them. "Dad, you are related to me. Please do not do this." I was beginning to start being desperate. Father just tied me down with shadows and 3 skeletons held me still.

The camp director, Dionysus, joined the crowd. He tied me down with grape vines. What are they going to do to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I am going to start this chapter with an incredibly long AN. Please do not complain. Everybody always hates the person who badmouths the thing that she/he has been working so hard on. Today, I got an email from fanfiction. Net, notifying me of this review:

Matt:hate it.

I am utterly shocked by this mean person. I have put so much hard work to receive this trashy review: Matt:hate it. I am so angry! This is cyberbullying, and Matt, if you were an user, I would have blocked you.

Shame on you. You just say you hate it and you do not even leave a reason for why.

It you are the user that left a nice review like this

LOL, this is hilarious! Poor Nico... WE WANT YOU! (by JOkesaremylife)

Then I say thank you. Sorry guys for having to put you through this annoying AN. And without further ado, the next chapter begins!

Previously-

… Jason asked Nico, "Will you date me?" Percy said, "HE IS MINE. Back off, suckers". Percy then tried to kiss me. I stepped back and avoided the kiss. "Percy, you have Annabeth. Jason, you have Piper. Reyna, you would hate dating me. Will, you are not gay"- I was cut off. Too bad, they said. They wanted me anyways. I tried raising skeletons to aid me. Percy chopped them in half with his sword and then they disappeared. "Help!" I cried out to my father, Hades. He came up here, and … joined them. "Dad, you are related to me. Please do not do this." I was beginning to start being desperate. Father just tied me down with shadows and 3 skeletons held me still.

The camp director, Dionysus, joined the crowd. He tied me down with grape vines. What are they going to do to me?

Now-

They all said, "We are going to force you to marry us… and date us". Hades and Dionysus said, "You will sire a child for us". Now I really wanted to get out of here.

At a desperate attempt to trick them, I said, "But who will get me?" The crowd exclaimed at the said time (very creepily, I might add) "ME!"

Hades then said, "Shut your little insignificant mouths! I am going to take Nico" Dionysus exclaimed, "No, I am because I am a son of Zeus and Zeus gets whatever he wants always and plus: I am more awesome than you." Jason complained, "But I am a son of Zeus too. Don't I get him then?" Percy then said, "No! He used to crush on me, so I should get Nico!"

Annabeth said, "Nico is mine. I am way smarter than you, so I should get Nico". Then Malcom, an Athena camper, then said, "But I am equivalent in brainpower to you". Will then said, "Nico needs somebody that will actually love him for his character, not only his appearance. I will love him for his wonderful character".

They kept on arguing. Meanwhile, while they were distracted, I reached for my sword so hard, and then finally, grasped it. I then cut the vines around me and sneaked away.

Lou Ellen's charm only went as far as the camp borders, so if I got out of the camp then I could shadow travel.

I went out of the camp borders and shadow traveled to Olympus because perhaps the other gods could help me.

Big mistake.

When I got to Olympus, I interrupted a godly meeting. Zeus said "WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT" And then he saw me. His eyes glazed over. He said , "Nico di Angelo, how dare you come here!" And then all the gods ran over to me, even Artemis.

This is what I thought: "HELP!" I shadow travelled to China. They caught me. I shadow traveled to Europe. They found me. I thought maybe I could shadow travel to Alaska, because that was the land beyond the gods.

I did this.

I waited there nervously for 10 minutes. So far, they did not appear.

But if I went to another place, they probably would appear. So would I have to stay here forever?


	3. Chapter 3 (by The Rainbow Princess)

**I just wanted to say thanks to the person who wrote this chapter, The Rainbow Princess! She/he is an amazing person. I just wanted to say to The Rainbow Princess this message: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Nico had been cursed by Aphrodite.

Now to some people, it might not seem like that bad of a curse, a gift even; but for Nico, he couldn't think of a worse punishment. Doesn't make sense? Well think of it this way:

Nico has never been the center of attention. He's never had people think of him as attractive, hell, /he/ can't even think of himself as attractive! The son of Hades was use to fading into the background, not being considered good enough to be noticed. So to just wake up one day and find himself like /this/, so undeniably irresistible to everyone, was just too weird.

Nico had been fairing pretty well by himself, at least he hadn't died yet, fighting off the few monsters that dare wander into his campsite with minimal injuries. He had tried to venture into a nearby town, but quickly found out his inhuman good looks affected mortals the same way they had affected the gods and other demigods.

He had received several attempted Iris messages from the other campers, and unsurprisingly a few from the gods as well, and he was /so/ done with it.

And that's how he ended up where he was now, praying to the goddess Aphrodite herself, trying to get her to take away her stupid "gift".

/Please,/ he pleaded on the verge of hysterics, /goddess Aphrodite, if you are hearing my prayers, please reverse this curse!/ He wanted to say it a lot harsher for her putting him through this, but figured that cussing out a god was probably not the best way to get what he wants.

"I wouldn't call it a curse, darling," a voice cooed from behind him. The voice was as welcoming as warm nectar to his ears.

Nico's eyes snapped open, turning fast to the source of the voice, his Stygian sword drawn already. The tension in his muscles didn't release even after he saw the goddess in front of him.

"My, my, this project totally went right! Look at you, Nico di Angelo, you're beautiful!" Aphrodite squealed, flipping beautiful black hair over her shoulder. "Looks worthy of a child of Aphrodite..." She pushed aside the blade Nico had aimed at her, stepping closer into his personal bubble, bending down slightly to look into the short boys dark eyes as if she was examining his very soul.

"Lady Aphrodite, I beg of you, please reverse your /gift/... I can't return to camp looking like this!" he pleaded, the word gift clipped by slight disdain.

Aphrodite's eyes seemed to flare with irritation, switching from the vibrant blue they had been moments before to a honey like color. "And why ever not, dear?" her voice was edged with something dangerous.

"Because! This is horrible! Everyone wants to m*** me!" Nico cried, grossed out by the idea of all the things his friends and all the gods wanted to do to him.

Aphrodite threw her hands up above her head in exasperation. "Don't you see? This is why I gave you this gift! To teach you a lesson! You need to open yourself up to love Nico! You make my life so hard because you could have love and be adored but you don't let people in!" The goddess fumed, and Nico had an unsettling feeling of wanting to make her happy that he knew was due to her being the goddess of love.

Nico furrowed his brow in confusion, "Have you been watching my life at camp? Because in case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly had a long list of suitors until you gave me this curse!" Nico rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Aphrodite glared down at the son of Hades. "I have been watching over the camp, Nico, and I'll let you know that you've had plenty of boys and girls interested in you. You've just been to wrapped up in your own self hatred to notice any of them." The goddess' voice was dangerously calm but that didn't seem to be what caught Nico's attention.

"Wait... What?!" He dropped his sword at his side, his dark eyes widening comically and his strong jaw dropping. /Who in Tartarus could have possibly had a crush on me?!/

"You heard me son of Hades. I'm usually all for the drama of unrequited, but you've broken the hearts of too many demigods to still look at yourself as unlovable." she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped away from Nico. "I'll let you know, though, the effects off my gift are not permanent, they can be reversed. But only with true love's kiss!" She clapped her hands together as if this as the most exciting concept ever.

Nico felt his cheeks burn red and his eyes widened again. "But- but how will I find my t-true love?" his voice was a lot less confident now and Aphrodite decided to take pity on the outcasted boy.

She pulled the dark haired boy into a motherly hug. "Don't worry, honey, you have the best fairy god mother after all, me! First, I'll shall grant you a gift that not even my own children possess; whenever you see one of your possible suitors, a glowing aura shall appear above their heads. Red will mean lust, pink will mean a crush, and white will mean love! It shall help you be able to narrow down who actually loves you from those drawn in strictly from your amazing looks!"

"Second, you'll have to return to camp... Don't freak out though because now the only people who will be affected by your looks will be males, considering that you yourself are gay. Thirdly, you will now be able to see the moment a possible suitor became attracted to you by touching them! This will help you be able to see how deeply one's love for you runs!" She touched Nico's cheek and a puff of pink dust exploded in the air around the son of Hades.

"Finally," she stepped back and tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear and smiled softly before continuing, "I will be stopping by camp often to check on your progress in finding true love and will at times give you hints to find your mystery man!"

Nico took all this information in and the goddess had to repress a giggle at the expression of shock on his face. The brown eyed boy seemed to finally settle on something to say and tilted his head in confusion at Aphrodite. "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me who my true love is?" he sounded exasperated but not to the point of being ungrateful.

"Now Nico, where would the fun in that be?" she winked before smiling brightly again. "I have to leave now, lots of love lives to develop and all, but I'll see you in four days time back at Camp Half-Blood! Good luck, darling!" she waved sweetly before a puff of pink smoke developed around her and she was gone, leaving a very confused Nico in her wake.


End file.
